El Intérprete de Huesos
by NadiaSherlocked
Summary: El piso de 221C esta ocupado. Caos, asesinatos y misterio con algo más que Sherlock nunca había experimentado antes. Sherlock/OC. TRADUCCIÓN de "The Bone Interpreter" de stanleydoodles al español. Disfrutad!


Hola a todos! Si han llegado hasta aquí ya debo darles las gracias! Bueno esta es mi primera traducción asi que sean buenos conmigos eh;) Acepto todo tipo de Reviews ( más que aceptar las celebro) y más si son criticas constructivas que me ayudaran a mejorar. Asi que si ven un fallo, ya saben, avisen! :)

Les traigo la traducción de un Fic que es un poco antiguo, pero que simplemente me gustó mucho, su título original es: **The Bone Interpreter** y es de la magnífica **stanleydoodles. **

Asi que** nada** me pertenence, los personajes son de S. Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. Y la Idea de la historia y su personaje Kylie (y familia) pertenecen a **stanleydoodles**, yo solo me limito a traducir al español su historia.

Y sin más os dejo con la historia:

Capítulo 1:

John Watson estaba sentado en su sala de estar leyendo el periódico. Giró la página y dio las gracias mentalmente por el raro silencio que había en el piso. John realmente disfrutaba viviendo en 221B en Baker Street con su infame compañero de piso, pero estar sentado en su piso sin escuchar disparos, notas de violín, o substancias químicas explotando en la mesa de la cocina , o los gritos de un Sherlock muerto de aburrimiento nunca fue una grata experiencia. Un poco de calma siempre era algo bueno, especialmente cuando Sherlock estaba dios sabe dónde.

John dio un mordisco a su tostada cuando oyó a alguien subiendo por las escaleras.

"¡Yoo-hoo!" Dijo la Sra. Hudson dando golpecitos en la puerta y recibió a John con una gran sonrisa. "Oh John querido. Me alegro que estés despierto. Donde está Sherlock?"

"No tengo ni la más remota idea" Replicó John preocupándose. "¿Por qué? ¿Va todo bien?

"Vaya que alivio" Le dijo ella ligeramente aliviada. "Eso sonó terriblemente mal viniendo de mi verdad?" Le dijo con una mirada tímida.

John levantó las cejas. La Sra. Hudson siempre los había tratado como hijos y ella tenía una interminable paciencia con Sherlock y su constante locura.

"Yo amo a ese chico. Sherlock Holmes es un hombre maravilloso, pero al fin he acabado con las obras del piso de abajo y tengo un inquilino que vendrá hoy, y no quiero que él la asuste. Quiero alquilar ese piso de una vez entiendes?"

John le dio una sonrisa y tirando el periódico le dijo " Sra. Hudson, no la culpo en absoluto."

Kyleigha resopló y se abrochó su chaqueta mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres. Su pelo castaño se revoloteaba a causa del viento mientras ella intentaba hacerse camino en esa fría tarde pensando que simplemente podría haber cogido un taxi. "Podría haber cogido un trabajo en San Diego, y he cogido la ciudad más fría que está en la otra mitad del planeta" Se murmuró para sus adentros mientras cruzaba la esquina hacia Baker Street. Kyleigha sacó su móvil para comprobar la dirección antes de golpear la puerta en el 221.

Una amble anciana le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. "¡Hola querida! Tu debes ser la Srta. Gibbs."

"Por favor llámame Kylie. ¿Supongo que usted será la Sra. Hudson?

"Esa soy yo querida. ¡Bueno eres una chica preciosa!" Le dijo la mujer mientras la observaba de arriba abajo.

_Oh dios mío, espero que no tenga ningún hijo con el que quiera emparejarme _pensó Kylie mientras sentía que se ponía roja.

Aunque ya había recibido muchos comentarios como aquel, Kylie no se consideraba extraordinariamente guapa como habían hecho muchos, y odiaba la atención que había recibido por causa de aquello.

"Muchas gracias, eres demasiado amble" Le replicó ella educadamente mientras se colocaba un mechó de pelo detrás de su oreja.

"Eres modelo verdad? Dios sabe que eres lo suficientemente guapa para eso" Le dijo la anciana.

"Créame, soy la cosa más lejana que verá a una modelo" Le dijo Kylie. Vio como la Sra. Hudson iba continuar hablando de este estúpido tema. "¿Te importaría si echara un vistazo al piso?" Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible.

La Sra. Hudson cerró la boca i con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa le dijo " ¡Por supuesto querida! Que maleducada soy que no te he invitado a pasar aún."

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que Kylie pudiese entrar en el vestíbulo. Kylie entró y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había un estrecho vestíbulo con una pared azul i un conjunto de escaleras que llevaban al piso. Normalmente Kylie habría mirado el sitio con interés i malestar, pero por alguna razón, Kylie se sintió completamente en casa, casi como si hubiera vivido allí toda la vida.

"Está justamente allí querida" Le señaló la Sra. Hudson abriendo la puerta del 221C, Kylie entró y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes habían sido pintadas recientemente i el piso era pequeño pero daba la sensación de confortable. Kylie siguió observando durante un par de minutitos más mientras la Sra. Hudson iba diciendo "Se que no es demasiado querida…" o " Oh vaya el estado de esto está pésimo, tengo que arreglarlo pronto…" o " Sé que es pequeño pero…"

"Me lo voy a quedar Sra. Hudson" dijo Kylie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿De verdad?" le dijo la Sra. Hudson sorprendida.

"¡Por supuesto! Este piso es adorable y siempre he querido tener una chimenea" le explico la joven.

"Maravilloso preciosa! Estará bien tener otra mujer por aquí, ahora mismo solo estamos aquí o y los chicos. Le dijo la Sra. Hudson preparando el papeleo.

"¿Los chicos?" Preguntó Kylie mientras firmaba los papeles.

"Oh si querida, dos chicos viven en el 221B. ¡Te los tengo que presentar! Aunque, debo avisarte de que uno… es un poco insolente, para llamarlo de una manera."

"¿Insolente?"

"Sí, bueno Sherlock es… un poco excéntrico, aunque John es adorable. Ven querida te los voy a presentar" Le dijo la Sra. Hudson cogiéndola y subiéndola por las escaleras.

" Oh Sra. Hudson yo no quiero ser molestia y…"

"¡De eso nada querida! Yoo-hoo" Dijo dando golpecitos a la puerta.

Kylie entro dentro del piso. Era definitivamente un pis de soltero. Desordenado. Había una calavera al lado el a chimenea y dos sillones. Al otro lado había un cómodo sofá que detrás tenia una pared (que parecía tener agujeros) con una divertida cara pintada.

En cuanto entró en el piso, un hombre rubio bajito salió de la cocina

"Oh, hola" Le dijo con una mirada desconcertante.

"John te presento a la nueva ocupante del 221C" le dijo guiñando un ojo.

El hombre rubio le sonrió le extendió la mano. "John Watson, encantado de conocerte"

"Kylie Gibbs, encantada de conocerte a ti también."

"¿Eres americana?" Le dijo John habiendo oído su acento "¿Has estado mucho por Inglaterra?

" Oh, llegué ayer. Encontré un trabajo en…"

Kylie fue cortada por alguien que saltó de las escaleras y entro en el piso rápidamente. Al ver que la Sra. Hudson abría mucho los ajos y que John puso los ojos en blanco, decidió girarse, y vio algo que hizo que su corazón se parara.

Era un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo oscuro y unos ojos increíbles, pero eso no fue lo que provocó que se le parara el corazón. Sino que fue que básicamente, ese hombre estaba cubierto de sangre y cogía un arpón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Por no mencionar el echo de que ni se había percatado de la presencia de las dos mujeres en la habitación.

"John necesito un nuevo caso. PORFAVOR dime que tenemos un nuevo caso" Gritó el supuesto Sherlock

Kylie siguió derecha en estado de shock mirando a ese hombre y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Perdona pero esa sangre es humana?

_Oh dios, acabo de firmar un contrato de hogar con un asesino en serie._


End file.
